


He Remembers

by spageddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Death, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Richie dies when hes old and goes to heaven and see's Eddie, Soulmates, it's super super fucking sweet okay, like sugar teeth rotting fluff, theyre so in love with each other and Richie's so distraught he forgot Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: Richie wasn't scared of dying. He lived an amazing life, he had a beautiful adopted family and faithful friends. He was eighty-seven when he died.He was seventeen when he opened his eyes again, and when all the memories came back.





	He Remembers

Richie always wondered what it was like to die. 

He'd heard from priests all over the world, that death was many things. It was quiet, it was loud. It was vibrant, it was black. 

He'd heard it was like opening your eyes for the first time truly, he'd heard it was painful. 

He'd heard that you see what you've always wanted, he heard that you go back to the time you were the happiest. 

He wasn't scared of death. He was ready. 

He was at the ripe age of eighty-three; curly hair now wiry and grey. Sparkling brown eyes were now dull with pain and peace. 

His friends and family were around him in his hospital bed. He heard the whirring and beeping of machines drowned out by the laughter and chattering from them. Richie could smile, even if his lungs were tight with fatigue. 

He loved his family. 

It was broken and most of them weren't blood related, but they were family. 

His two adopted sons sat next to him in bed, their large warm hands holding onto their father's cold fingers. His daughter was lying in bed next to him, black curls tickling his nose as she nuzzled into his shoulder and cried softly. 

Richie had a good life. He had three children whom he adopted, and five grandchildren. All of them were here. His friends that still lived chattered with him about the good ol' days. The days of his TV shows, the days of when they met. 

Yeah, Richie had an amazing life.

Yet he was ready to leave it. 

His lungs were weak and tired, hardly strong enough to crack jokes and laugh. His legs gave out on him, he couldn't even walk on stage anymore or meet his fans. Even after countless surgery, his eyes were giving out on him once more. 

For hours, his family stayed with him. It wasn't until it was late in the evening that Richie said it was time. 

Richie Tozier died that night, surrounded by his family and friends. 

He died painlessly. 

Then he opened his eyes. 

His vision was clear, colors so vibrant and sharp he had to close his eyes. He was standing in front of a shallow creek that trickled over dirty rocks. Behind him was a large sewer opening, guarded and held shut by vines. The sun shone brightly on him, black curls glowing around his now young face. 

"What..." Richie whispered to himself, hands reaching up to touch his face. His fingernails tapped against the glass in front of his eyes, quickly realizing he had his old bottle coke glasses on his face. His fingers moved to his hair, feeling soft curls tangle in his hair. 

He looked down into the creek water and saw his reflection. 

Richie's big brown eyes starred back at him in wonder. His cheekbones were prominent on his pale face, a splash of freckles dusting his nose. His hair sat just above his shoulders, a cigarette tucked behind his right ear. He wore a floral buttoned shirt opened over a white tank top, oil stains stuck stubbornly on the soft material. 

He didn't remember this, where was he? 

Where were his kids? Surely that was the happiest day of his life? 

…

No...

No there was something else. His head was pounding and Richie was forced to crouch down to the floor as the memories flooded back. 

He remembered his friends. Walking in a busy school hallway, talking about random things school boys talked about. He remembered meeting a girl with fiery red hair slinging an arm around his shoulder, whispering something in his ear he couldn't hear. 

He remembers seeing the wanted poster in an old, broken home; Neibolt. 

He remembers hearing his best friend scream. He remembers how he ran for him. He remembers crying in his pillow at night, the clown's glowing golden eyes staring back at him. 

He remembers how he smashed its head with a metal bat. 

He remembers coming back to Derry. Coming back to his friends, who promised to reunite if it ever came back. One of them never made it. He remembers mourning. 

He remembers going back into the sewers as six, and coming out as five.

Eddie

_Eddie_

"Eddie!" 

Richie's gasp was broken with a sob as he remembered holding his best friend in his arms. He remembers how he heard Eddie's last breath as he died. 

Tears rolled down his cheek as he realized he lost the true love he had forgotten. 

Richie never married after that reunion in Derry. He couldn't remember why, he was never interested in anyone. He tried dating, god he tried; but it felt wrong. He felt like he already had someone. 

Eddie Kaspbrak 

He could never love anyone more than he loved Eddie Kaspbrak. 

"Oh, Eddie," Richie couldn't help but whimper as he finally remembered his best friends face. The childlike look he held even though he had the attitude of a firecracker. Big eyes that showed more emotion than his face ever could. Soft fingers that would run through Richie's hair. 

He remembers where he is. 

Richie is nineteen. He's at the barrens where all his friends would hang out together and listen to music or smoke. Those were the happiest days of his life, the days where he didn’t have to worry about the nightmares or how his parents pretended he didn’t exist. 

Though, this day was special. 

The sun blared over him, and Richie peered to the left where he saw a checkered picnic blanket, a small basket overfilled with sandwiches and bottles of coke. Richie smirked to himself at the cheesy set up. 

Richie was nineteen when he confessed to Eddie, and that's what made this day the happiest of his life. When Eddie choked on a mouthful of tuna sandwich as Richie said he'd been in love with him since the second day of eighth grade, when Eddie broke his nose when they were dancing. 

More tears filled the boy's eyes as he remembered the little asthmatic flung himself onto Eddie and kissed his face all over, smelling of tuna and fizzy drink, but tasted like love. 

"Richie Tozier, you fucking asshole..." 

Richie spun around at the voice, his eyes growing wide. 

In front of him was a boy, about a head shorter than him. He wore a yellow t-shirt with an asthma pump sticking out of breast pocket, and red shorts that sat mid-thigh. His eyes were big and brown and oh so full of unshed tears. His mouth was twisted into a wobbly smile, unsure what to say. 

"I've waited for you."

Richie couldn't stop himself from running straight to him. Eddie's laugh was so genuine and full of happiness as Richie picked him up and spun him around, skinny arms wrapping tightly around Richie's neck in glee. Neither of them could stop crying as Richie set him down, but they never let go. They held onto each other so tight, years upon years of longing spilling out in this moment. 

"I forgot you, Eds, I forgot you. I'm so sorry, you died. I couldn't protect you-" 

Richie's voice cut off with a sob as he buried his face into Eddie's hair. Even in heaven, he smelt like mint and rubbing alcohol. All Eddie did was hush him and run his fingers through Richie's curls. The familiar act made Richie's teeth clench in anguish. How could he forget. 

"It's okay, 'Chee. It's okay, you're here now. You remember now. It was my time, sure it was pretty fucking early, but whatever. It's okay now." 

Eddie gently tugged Richie's face away from his hair, hands cupping his cheeks. Richie couldn't help but smile when Eddie smiled too. 

Richie's heart swelled when Eddie leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It felt so right, it felt so familiar. His hands reached out to hold onto Eddie's waist and pull him forward, the soft kiss they shared turning more passionate as Eddie brushed his thumb over Richie's cheekbones. 

When they pulled away, the both of them seemed to glow with love and joy. Their foreheads were pressed together, the two soulmates staring at each other with so much affection and love, all the feelings that were forgotten in the past, and missed out on in the future. 

"I love you so much, Eddie. God, I love you so much, please, don't leave me again," Richie whispered, pulling Eddie closer to him. Eddie just smiled and pressed another soft kiss to Richie's lips. 

"I'll never leave you again, we're here forever, together. Now, tell me, tell me everything I've missed out on your life. Tell me all of your memories." Eddie whispered, pressing more kisses to Richie's face. The boy just smiled, pressing his lips to Eddie's forehead. 

"I'll tell you everything, Eddie Spaghetti. After all, we have all the time we could ever need. Together." 

Richie remembers everything

He'll never forget again. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope it didn't make you cry, cuz fuck it made me cry :'D   
> ANYWAY if you're curious where all the other losers are, like Stan and shit, theyre all there! They've passed on too, and after this reunion they all meet and cry and welcome Richie. They're all about the same age as well, since they all saw their teen years as the best times of their lives. 
> 
> Also if you're curious on my other Richie fic I'm working on, not your omega, I'm still working on the last chapter. Please be patient!!


End file.
